Work It Out
by DreamingBeyond
Summary: Bella Swan: Shy, gorgeous, and utterly heartbroken. When Edward leaves her for 'her own good', she's a mess. So when Alec comes with his sister to retrieve Bella, what does Bella do? She goes with them of course, and falls hard for a certain pain-making, smexy vampire. Now how will this all work out? Well, don't think about it; it always works out. Alec/Bella. R&R!
1. Leaving

_**Chapter One; Leaving **_

_**Bella's POV**_

It's been nine months since _he _left me. My heart was broken, weeping for him to come back. I've been refusing to go to school ever since, not speaking a word. I had nightmares every night; waking myself up with a scream. Charlie was used to it though, but after nine months of Bella's moping, he finally spoke up with anger.

"Isabella Marie Swan, could you do something _useful_?" he asks, not waiting for an answer. "It hurts to see my only daughter mourning around the house over a horrible _monster_, after nine _months_!" He spits out the last word, but he has no idea of the truth behind his words. I lay my head down on the pillow, listening to Charlie.

"What do you want to do? Go back to Renée? I can't stand watching you in pain, and someone who said they were your friend called, wanting to see you, so clean up. Try to act like he never came," he encourages, sitting on the end of the couch were a lay, clinging to a pillow. I look at him for a long time, taking his words to heart. _Forget him, forget him, forget him, _my mind chants. I kiss him on the cheek, standing up.

After cleaning myself up and putting on Alice-picked clothes that weren't sweat pants and a gym shirt for once, I run downstairs. Charlie is just about to open the door, and I want to see who urgently wanted to visit me so late during the night. Standing there are two familiar features I just don't want to see. The bright red eyes, cold pale skin, perfect features; it was too much. I ran upstairs, screaming. I slam the door and lock it, jumping on my bed. I listen intently to the conversation downstairs.

"She's in a rough time right now," Charlie explains. "Anyway, why did you want to come so badly?" he asks suspiciously, sounding a bit rude. "Jane here planned a sleepover with Isabella about ten months ago for today, her birthday, and Jane and I came here to pick her up, if you don't mind," says an angelic deep voice- another thing _vampires _have. "I don't mind. I'd actually love to see my Bells being more productive," Charlie replies.

I gape. I've never met and befriended a girl named Jane, let alone plan a sleepover with her. Why does my life have to have so many vampires? Then I think about _him_, tears streaming down. A cold hand touches my shoulder, and I jump. There's a girl who stands a foot away from me, her eyes bright red, and she smiles sympathetically. "Isabella, we have to take you to Volterra. Aro wants to meet you and sent some of the guard for you, and we cannot deny his orders to retrieve you." Her voice is sad and her red eyes look pleading. I just can't say no. This was my chance to get farther away from _him_. It hurts my heart horribly, but he doesn't love me anymore. He wants to get as far away from me as possible, then I'd do it for _him_. I didn't want him to hurt.

I choke back tears and whisper, "Let's go."

**_Jane's POV_**

I didn't expect her to agree so easily. I am shocked, but delight fills me.

Earlier, when her father opened the door, she stared at us then ran to her room screaming. Alec distracted the father while I entered Isabella's room through the window. I saw her crying and asked- more like pleaded- for her to come to Volterra.

After agreeing, I see the pain in her eyes and I hug her. I remember the small chat me and Aro had before the guard was sent to Forks.

**_Flashback_**

"Isabella is special Jane, honestly. Edward cannot read her mind. She knows what he is, yet she still loves him. She is strong, and I take a high interest in her as my daughter," Aro said, smiling. I was astonished. "She is _strong_, master? What makes this human," she paused in disgust, then spat, "_strong?"_ He looked at me quietly. "There are many reasons, and they are what you must learn for yourselves. You are dismissed," he said, a frown on his face.

**_End of Flashback_**

I can tell now, she really is strong. She agreed to going and leaving her home to live with vampires in a foreign place, just to have Edward satisfied. How dare Edward misuse such a lovable girl like her? I'm enraged. No one is going to do that to my sister again! I realize what I'm thinking. I could already feel the tie between us. She and I are sisters.

"Bella, your friends are here to pick you up for the sleepover," Isabella's dad calls. I reach into the closet, pack everything that looked good-which was a lot- into the suitcase, hand it to her with a letter and say softly, "Tell Charlie you are going straight to an Italian college, hand him the letter and say your goodbyes."

I hear her going downstairs, and I jump out the window and back through the front door and say, "Sorry, I just had to put on a sweatshirt." I really did grab the sweatshirt from the van at vampire speed though. Alec looks at me and I nod my head once with a smile. I turn my attention to Bella, who is being embraced by her father. She's crying, and it hurts to watch, so I look away. I can see Alec doing the same. She says seriously, "Take care, Dad. I love you."

When we finally arrive to where a Volturi private jet is waiting, Bella is already asleep, and I see Alec stare at her, confused. "Pick her up and carry her to the jet, dummy!" I say, running as fast as I could into the jet. Alec comes in less than a second, carrying her and setting her gently on a reclined chair. I see Demetri staring at her and he smiles without even knowing it. I laugh. "Is the entire vampire male race in love with this human?" Alec's head snaps up at my comment- uh-oh. "I don't even know her!" he says too defiantly. I just giggle.

With this little human, nothing will be the same again.


	2. Volterra

_**Chapter Two; Volterra **_

_**Bella's POV**_

The entire Volterra guard is present in the throne room where I stand before Caius, Marcus and Aro.

Aro smiles creepily and takes my hand, and I see the happiness in his eyes. "Ah, mi Isabella, I cannot read your thoughts!" he exclaims, pleased. I nod once, a puzzled look showing on my face. I'm still kind of creeped out with Aro, and I had an epic heart attack at the thought of him reading my thoughts. "Jane, try," Aro commands. Jane hesitates, and she unwillingly stares helplessly at me, taking a deep breath. She shoots me a terrifying glare for about ten seconds, and then sighs heavily in relief.

"Isabella, you have a gift!" Aro exclaims again, genuinely beaming. "I know you know of our existence, and I would like to ask you something required. Would you like to join the Volturi as one of us, or die and feed us with your blood? And of course, of _course_ your gift would be highly treasured to us." I purse my lips. I want to die, but I need to stay alive. Edward always wanted me to be safe. I know he doesn't care now, but I always promised I would. "I will join the Volturi, Aro," I say.

Aro claps, kissing my cheek. "Alec, take Isabella to her room. Felix, Demetri, you are also on duty to be her guards," he says firmly, then he uses a sweet voice, "And mi Isabella, you will be changed in two weeks, unless you object?" I don't object. Alec and I walk human pace to the door, and I turn back and say to Aro in annoyance, "It's not Isabella, Aro. It's Bella."

"Why were you so willing to come here, Bella?" Alec asks me after a long silence. He's probably trying to get out of the vampire hearing range. "I don't really want to be in Forks anymore," I explain, not giving in the details. Thankfully, he doesn't press on. I feel the tears coming back and spilling, and Alec's cold hand wipes them gently. He takes my hand and I blush, looking away. It makes my heart accelerate; having a small, joyous shock running through me, but it reminded me of the time Edward took my hand in his. My brain was in agony, but maybe it was time to move on.

_**Alec's POV**_

The entire time we were in the throne room, I felt the lust of every male guard in the room, intently staring at Isabella. I felt jealousy and anger, wanting to beat every single one staring at her like she was theirs. When Aro told me, and _only_ me, to escort her to the room, I smirked. I wanted to yell, _'Sucks for you, dicks, because she's coming with _me_!_'

I watch Bella in her sleep on her bed, and see her toss and turn in fear. What's wrong? She was crying, whispering, "Don't leave me, _please_, don't leave me!" She continues in her cries and I watch sadly. Before I know it, I'm on the bed, hugging her and stroking her silky, long brown hair. "I love you," I say, too low for her to hear, even though she was asleep.


	3. Pleasing

_**Chapter Three; Pleasing **_

_**Felix's POV**_

I'm thrilled that I get to be one of Bella's guards. She's stunningly beautiful for a human, and she's really cute when she's stubborn. I can tell why Edward had a thing for her. After Bella woke up, everyone was crowding her, trying to make her happy. She always has a mask, and everyone could see. She forces smiles on her face, locking her misery on the inside.

It's been a day since she's been here, and already everyone seems happy and excited. "Bella, how did you get such good shopping styles?" Heidi squeals, staring at Bella's suitcase. Everything in the suitcase looks like it was chosen by a 'fashion master,' as Heidi calls it. "I had Alice," Bella says, forcing another smile on her face.

I put my arm around her shoulder, using the nickname I've been told she likes, I said, "Bells, if it makes you feel better, Jane and Heidi are worse than Alice in shopping." She giggles lightly, and I, along with all the other guards in the room, laugh along with her beautiful giggle. It was another reason that bastard Edward was in love with her.

_**Demetri's POV**_

I was kind of irritated with Felix putting his arm around Bella, but the only sound I can think about is the sound of Bella giggling right now, a genuine smile on her lips. I can't help but laugh along with her, seeing how her happiness fills us with it too. Her eyes twinkle with a sad memory. I'll have to ask her what her history was with the Cullens.

_**Alec's POV**_

Bella, Bella, Bella, with the adorable laugh of hers, makes me laugh. I'm so glad she isn't forcing this happiness upon us. She's actually _happy_. I feel the urge of kissing her, but that would just confuse and upset her. What if Bella could be my mate? Damn, when can I find out? _You'll find out when her ties are revealed,_ _idiot_! my inner voice answered. _  
_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella, let's go to the mall and get more!" Jane says, jumping up and down in excitement; her squealing voice breaking my ears. "_More_?" I ask, horrified. "If you don't mind, I'd like to tag along," said Alec, winking at me. I blush. "Actually, if you don't mind, could Demetri and I come, too?" Felix asks with a smirk. "Sure!" Heidi squeals, just like Jane. "I want in, too, if you don't mind I join, Bella?" Renata asked. I nod, smiling again. Soon, the entire Volturi guard came with us.

I feel like I've been accepted in a vampire family once again, and it doesn't hurt to think about Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. I just wasn't ready to look back to my life with Edward. He didn't love me anymore.

But this family did.


	4. Asleep and a Message

_**Chapter Four; Asleep and a Message **_

_**Alec's POV**_

After all the shopping we just did, I'm not surprised that Bella falls asleep again, but I am surprised she falls asleep on my shoulder. I wrap a secure arm around her, kissing her forehead. We get back to the castle after forty-five minutes, and we all zoom out of the cars. I carry Bella bridal style into the castle, and Felix and Demetri ask repetitively, "Can I carry her?" or "Do you want me to carry her?" I smirk when I say no, and they give me glares.

I keep her in my arms in bed, and she isn't having a nightmare. Demetri and Felix enter the room and are about to yell at me, but she whispers softly, "Family." I smile at that, and Felix and Demetri stop, shocked, then sit on her bed. Jane, Heidi, Renata, Chelsea, Corin, Afton and Santiago come into the room, just after she mumbled this.

"Does she really think we're her family?" Jane looks as if she'll cry, if she _could_, with joy. "It was horrible to see her so broken before. I can't help but feel _too _sympathetic for her, like her happiness is mine," Corin admits sheepishly, running a hand through her hair. "Me too," They all said in sync. Bella stirred in her sleep and whispers again, "Family." Jane and Heidi can't help but burst up and squeal, "Yay, yay, _yay_!" We all shoot deathly glares at them, but to our relief, she's still asleep. We all stare at her for an hour, not moving at all. This little human doesn't know how much the vampire race is affected by her.

"I'm thirsty," Bella blurts out, sitting upright in her bed. She looked like she was pouting. We all jump from the so sudden movement, and then burst out laughing. Santiago is back with a glass of water, and she drinks it. "What's so funny?" she asks, confused. "_You_ are, silly," Chelsea says, sticking out her tongue. Bella's hair is messy and she looks embarrassed. She blushes, making her look madly sexy. Our laughter stops when Aro yells, "Guards!"

With Bella in Afton's arms, we zoom to the throne room. Standing in front of Aro is a red head with such messy, wild hair. Her red eyes focus hungrily on Bella, and Bella looks terrified. The entire guard puts Bella in the center of their stance, blocking the wild vampire from Bella.

_**Bella's POV**_

Afton securely carries me; he's lips on my neck. When we reach the throne room, I see her. It's _Victoria_. I can spot her wild hair and piercing red eyes anywhere. I can't see her anymore, because the Volturi guards are standing in front of me in an instant. "She will not hurt Bella. She came to send us a message. Alice had a vision of Bella coming, so the Cullen coven shall be here shortly," says Aro. I tense in Afton's arms, and he kisses my cheek reassuringly, as if to say, 'You have the guards to protect you.' "Edward isn't coming with his coven. He's like, somewhere in Brazil or something," Victoria adds, smiling. I shudder, but the news somewhat makes me feel better.

I sigh in relief, losing the tension in me.


	5. The Reunion

_**The Reunion and Alone Time**_

_**Bella's POV**_

The Cullens arrive as soon as all the Volturi process what Victoria had to say.

I sit on the empty space of Gianna's working desk. She gladly allows me to sit there while she speaks to other people on the phone. I think about how life felt so perfect when Edward and I were together. It felt as if I had a world of problems, such as having a vampire boyfriend and vampires who want to feast on my blood, including his vampire brother, (yes, I _do_ see that most of the problems are about vampires) but no matter _what_ the problem was, I felt safe and secure—because of Edward. When he left, I was hopelessly lost and afraid. But the Volturi came, and I feel the security again. I smile at the thought, but my thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice I haven't heard in nine months.

"Bella," Alice whispers softly. I look at her and jump from my seat. I embrace her in a hug, and I feel tears in my eyes. She hugs back, whispering, "I missed you _so_ much!" I see the Cullens only a few feet behind her, excluding Edward. Before I know what's happening, I feel Emmett pulling me into a bear hug. "I missed you, Bells!" he says in my hair. "I missed you guys, too," I say, laughing.

I turn and see Rosalie, with a look of regret in her eye. I just don't know what she would be regretting. Is she regretting seeing me again? Is she regretting leaving Edward? "Bella," she says, looking at her hands. "I'm really sorry, I was just... jealous. I was jealous because Edward loved you in a way he could never love me, and you had everyone wrapped around your finger without even knowing, and you had a choice. Please forgive me," she murmured the ending. "I forgive you, Rosalie," I beam. "Thanks," she smiles back, hugging me.

I feel Esme's hand tap my shoulder. She kisses my cheek, and Carlisle and Jasper do the same. "I'm so sorry we left, my dear, but Edward had convinced us that your safety was at risk because of our presence in Forks. Nothing matters more to us than you're safety," she explains, squeezing my hand. "Guys, it's alright, honestly. Why is Edward in Brazil?" I ask curiously. I try my best to hide my sadness, which for once, works. "He's with Tanya. They decided to spend time in South America together," Alice says bitterly. My heart shatters even more, but I keep the fake smile plastered on my face.

I nod, as if it doesn't bother me, and notice that other than Gianna, none of the Volturi Guards are here. "Let's not waste time anymore," I say. At that, Alec and Jane are by my side in a second, leading the Cullens to their rooms. I blush as Alec lifts me up and carries me like I'm a seven-year-old. I shut my eyes as I feel Alec under me, gliding through the palace.

"Rosalie, Alice, it'd be a pleasure if you joined the female guards in our shopping trip. Bella is in need of more clothes," Jane smirks. I gape, removing my head from Alec's shoulder. "We _just _went shopping!" I complain. Alice giggles, and Rosalie says, "Same old Bella." Alec kisses my cheek softly and says, "I'll come with you." I blush. I can't help but notice that Alec could make me blush as much as Edward could ever. "Well, we're going to change and leave you two alone," Rosalie winks, pulling Alice into the Cullens' girl bedroom. Jane laughs quietly and says, "We'll be leaving in two hours," before running off.

* * *

Alec and I sit on my bed, with me comfortable in his strong arms. "How old are you?" I ask, not even thinking while I trace the patterns of his rock hard 8 pack underneath his shirt. "Nineteen," he whispers in my hair. I nod, laying my head on his chest.

I think about Edward again. He's happy with Tanya in South America, isn't he? Instead of him being here, lying under me like Alec is, holding me close and keeping me safe, he is there, with her, in Brazil. But, in all honesty, I'm... _happy_.

"I wonder what it's like in South America," I murmur. Why did I have to say that? "I have been there many times," Alec says. After a long pause, he continues. "Maybe after you rest from all the 'extra' shopping, I'll take you there. As a date," he smiles smugly. My blush comes back and I nod, snuggling closer to him. His instinctual breaths tickle my neck. Before I know it, I feel myself fall asleep yet again. I might just be suffering from mild jetlag.

My last thought rings in my head, even though I'm slipping from consciousness: _The entire time I thought about him this afternoon, it just didn't hurt._

_**Author's Note: Please review! I'm open to all criticism and opinions. :D**_


	6. Encounter

**_Chapter Six; Encounter_**

**_Bella's POV_**

****Shopping . . .

How fun.

We've been doing it for, let's say, hmm, four hours? Maybe five hours. The eleven of us, including Alec, had gotten _tons_ of bags already. And Heidi says it's just 'one thirtieth of what we really need to buy.' One thirtieth of what we need to just _buy_? What?

The eleven of us stand on the left of the gigantic store where the dresses and dressing rooms are. There's absolutely no one, except the sleeping cashier, in here, because the clothes are even expensive to billionaires.

"Bella, _get_ this!" Alice squeals. I glance over at her, seeing her pixie figure literally jumping up and down. She slowly tosses me a royal blue dress.

"It's called _Aprire Guaina Vestito Di Nuovo_,'" Jane says from beside her. "What does that mean?" I ask, staring at the dress. The color reminds me of the dress I wore to prom . . . with Edward.

"It means 'Open Back Sheath Dress,' and it's _gorgeous_," Renata says, glancing at the dress in her own hands. I look over at her, and see that behind her, Chelsea, Esme, Heidi, Gianna, Corin and Rosalie are all busy modeling dresses. "Try it on," Jane urges, pushing me to the dressing room.

"Wait, _don't_, I can already see it on you! Bella, oh my goodness, it's so _pretty_!" Alice squeals for the umpteenth time.

"I'd like to see it on her though," Alec piped from beside me, his smooth, cool hand holding mine. Rosalie, Jane and Alice go into a long sigh of '_awww_'s'. I can't help but beam.

I gape as I stared at the dress. It looked so . . . wow. Just, _wow_. It was the only word I could think of to describe it. The dress stopped mid-thigh and didn't show any cleavage, thank the Lord. It hugged my body as if it were made for me, and it made my eyes look brighter. My entire back was exposed, but the dress felt so right.

"Get out!" Alice says. I open the door a little, slowly walking out. "Oh my _God_, I _told_ you it was pretty," Alice smiled, sitting on the checkout counter. Everyone else just stare at me. And some of their mouths are open. "Is it really that bad?" I ask, looking around. "No, it's perfect. Really, _really_ perfect," Esme assures me. They nod in agreement. "Alright, well I'm going to go find a dress for my dinner with Carlisle.

"Okay, so we're buying that with these Peep Toe Cutout Heels and this Beaded Satin Clutch. Of course they're black," Alice says, holding them up. "Well okay then," I sigh. She laughs, launching them at me. I cringe, but Alec catches them. "Slowly," he reminds her. He looks at me with his bright, mesmerizing red eyes and smiles. I blush a little but still smile back. Hot _damn,_ he's cute.

"Do you like this?" Rosalie says, stepping out of the dressing room. "It's a Yellow Sequined Mesh Tube Dress, and I am in _love_," she sighs happily. I study her over. The dress is a little shorter than mine and flows from the stomach. It has no sleeves, and the yellow just makes her features brighter and prettier, if that's even possible. "Yes!" we all say in synch. "Oh, Esme, let's find a dress for your date tonight," Jane looks directly at Esme. "What date?" Esme asks curiously. "Alice told me she saw Carlisle taking you on a date tonight, which means we need to find your dress. Come on," Jane says, pulling her by the arm. We watch as Jane, Corin and Renata disappear from the store.

There's a loud thump, and we turn to see Alice frozen. "Oh," she mumbles. She starts speaking rapidly fast.

"Alice," I hear a warm, friendly voice say. I look over at the entrance of the store we were in and see another blonde vampire. "Ah, Tanya," Alice says, smiling. "Hello, Rosalie," Tanya says, smiling. "Oh, _snap_," Rosalie mutters, turning back to the dressing room. "And you must be Bella," she says, coming toward me rather quickly. Alec puts a possessive arm around my waist from the left, and then comes Alice on the right. I hummed a confirmation, looking down at her outstretched hand. "I'm Tanya," she says, pushing blonde hair out the way of her bright, golden eyes. I shake it swiftly before drawing it back. She stares at me, her face showing hints of distaste.

She wore a sleeveless, beautiful white vintage dress that reaches her ankles, showing her red gladiators. Her arm has dazzling ruby incrusted bracelets on them that match her necklace. She looks like a freaking model, like every other vampire.

"Okay, let's get going now, shall we?" Alice suggests, tugging on my arm. I follow her, keeping my eyes on my feet. _Tanya _is_ really pretty. Her compared to me? She's prettier, faster, and smarter. _I keep thinking for a while until I bump into something rather hard. I stumble backwards until two fast arms shoot out to catch me. I look up and see Edward.

I see the real life Edward.

We stare at each other for what feels like years, until I look away. "Uh, Edward," I say quietly, fidgeting out of his grip. He lets go automatically, his face lingering on mine. "Hello, love," he whispers quietly. Those words, his voice; he says it so softly, I barely hear it. The words make my heart beat faster, and I feel a world of sadness creeping in.

Before I know it, I'm in the arms of Alec and Rosalie is busy screaming at Edward.

"_Excuse_ me? You can't _use_ Bella like that you son of a bitch, you _left_ her, you _idiot_! You left her! You can't say she's that, thinking everything will be alright! What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you such a dicktard now? Get a _grip_, Edward! Why are you so careless now?" Rosalie yells, slapping him on the cheek.

I cringe at the sound of the slap, and Tanya sighs sadly. "Rose, calm down," she says, rolling her eyes. Rosalie whips around to face her.

"Shut up," she says darkly. Tanya's eyes widen, and she backs away slowly, but still smiles. "I'm not doing this to provoke you or anything, Rose. It's all on you. You're the one bitching around here, and I'm trying to state that you need to cool it. You're still the overreacting one here, and it's getting quite annoying," she said quietly. Rosalie crossed her arms. "And you're still that ugly slut I remembered. You don't see me complaining about it to you, do you? You didn't see me complaining when you became sex craved and all that shit," Rosalie growls.

Tanya sighs. "That was low. Rosalie, we're family. No need to fight now, right?" Rosalie hisses. "We aren't family. Family does not do things like this," she motions her arms to Edward, me and her. Tanya's expression flashes with sadness, but it's gone as soon as it's there. It's replaced by a terrifying glare. "All's fair in love and war, slut," she said loudly.

Rosalie slaps Tanya's face, and the sound echoes loudly in the room. Tanya's head is still turned, and it looked like that _hurt_. "Then this is war, bitch," Rose spits out venomously, walking away. I gape. Leave it to Rosalie to make a scene good enough for the movies. I was kind of proud though. One hell of a person she is.

Alec carries me along with him out the store, and I can't stop holding Edward's gaze. He looks . . . emotionless.

"Hey," Alec waves his hand in front of my eyes. My head snaps up to look at his handsome face, and he smiles a little. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Sure," I answer as we approach the rest of the girls.

Alice tosses Alec about five bags. "You didn't think we'd leave empty handed, now, hmmm?" Alice asks, acting as if what happened in the store never happened. I look at her oddly. "You got me more clothes," I stated. "And why is that?" "We got you clothes for North America, silly!" Heidi and Jane squeal.

I look at Alec, and he's beaming like a five year old. "Shouldn't we get going? North America waits," he says, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, we should," I answer, taking his hand.

**_Author's Note: I've been gone too long. Forgive me? Please? )': _**

**_I know it's not that good, but I really hope you enjoyed it. I wanted you to see what Edward's become and how broken he is. I wanted you to see that Rosalie really does care about Bella, while still being a righteous, all out badass bitch. I wanted you to see that Tanya is a good person, but she's somewhat taunting because she does love Edward. I hope you really look through my words and understand how Bella's already fitting into a new life and how things aren't exactly perfect, and understanding why everyone acts the way they do._**

**_Thank you all for reviewing, following and favorite-ing (that's not even a word, heh) this story, it means a lot!_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think! Instructive criticism is welcomed from you awesome people. _**

**_I love you guys! (: _**

**_-Veronica Marie DreamingBeyond_**


	7. The Beach

**_The Beach_**

**_(A/N: Hey smexies! Early apologies bad grammar and/or spelling errors! My pro-ness at 'crastinating' prevents me from reading this again. Anyway, this chapter is a filler to me, but I hope you like it!)_**  
"Excited?" Alec asked. He was carrying a ton of bags, but he paid no mind to it, giving me full attention.  
"Of course," I answered with an excited smile. "It sounds like a once in a lifetime thing."  
Instead of going to Brazil or Argentina, we'd decided to go to Puerto Rico so he could do some 'business'.  
"Yeah well, I technically went there in my second lifetime," he pointed out in a rather amused tone.  
"Close enough," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. I faced the stairs to the private jet and frowned.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. From the corner of my eye, I saw him raising one of his eyebrows with concern.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm going to trip before getting my foot on the stairs," I said, eyeing the steps cautiously.  
He laughed and my knees almost gave away. Why is he so hot? I remembered this feeling I had before. Every time Edward had—I shook my head, as if the thoughts would fly away, and focused on Alec instead.  
Moving all the bags to his left hand, he slipped his arm around my waist and hugged my body gently to his cold one, gracefully gliding into the jet.  
My shirt rid up a little, and his arm lingered for a moment on my warm flesh before letting go. He was looking at me intensely with his blood-red eyes. I bit the bottom of my lip, anxious to know what was happening next. Would he kiss me?  
He noticed the look on my face, quickly flashing me a bright smile and fully pulling away from me. The queasiness gradually left me, and I smiled back tentatively.  
"I'm just putting this away and get the rest of them," he said. "Don't miss me too much."  
I rolled my eyes and decided to familiarize myself of roomy jet that I hadn't had the chance to admire yet. There were leather couches on the sides and a large flat screen on the corner that faced the corner on the opposite side. Everything in the jet just screamed luxury, including the cup holders.  
Suddenly, something touched my shoulder and I nearly jumped a mile high, startled.  
"You almost reached my height," Emmett laughed.  
Ignoring his comment I asked, "Why are you here? Didn't you just demand that the world leave you and Rosalie alone for they day and, 'Even if the bed is on fire, don't come into the room'?"  
"Heh, well. We finished a round, babe. Anyway, I'm here! Hasn't your day brightened up more? Hell yeah it has. Aro ordered that at least six of us had to accompany you. And I'm one of them!" Emmett said with a goofy smile. I raised my eyebrows at that. (Yeah, I didn't know how to cock one of my eyebrows out, like a certain gorgeous vampire I know of.) It was weird, come to think of it, why he'd need more people to come with the human instead of just one.  
"And who's the oth-"  
"Me!" Jane, Rosalie and Alice chirped, whereas Jasper and Felix popped up behind them with a smile.  
"To be honest, it was the girls who kept begging to go with you, and Emmett, Felix and I just thought we should come along," Jasper explained.  
I grinned at the six of them, feeling my excitement grow, radiating from Jasper.

* * *

"Holy shitcakes, the view is awesome, and it smells good here!" Emmett cried out happily. He enjoyed the view, knowing he couldn't go out unless he wanted to look like a walking disco ball on steroids. "Rose! It smells good here!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, pecking his cheek. She was currently unpacking her bazillion bags for the one-week stay we were having and constantly checking the time, hoping it would soon be nighttime.  
Alec and I were sitting on the only couch of the room, and I could feel the couch shake a little as he laughed at Emmett.  
Too fast for my eyes to see, his hands shot out and he swiftly, albeit gently, set me on his lap.  
He hugged me closer to his body as we eyed the room. I just met him a few days ago, but staying in his arms felt good. It felt safe. I smiled in content.  
"We should go swimming!" Emmett suggested enthusiastically. "Let's find us a damn kraken, guys. Maybe in the Bermuda Triangle?"  
I rolled my eyes. I barely even knew how to swim. In my case, I'd probably manage to break open the elevator and fall to my death before even reaching the beach.  
Oh, woe is me.  
Noticing my discomfort, Rose quickly spoke up. "Em, you and the guys go do that. I think Bella, Alice, Jane, and I can just spend the day at the spa and catch up, maybe get a little more sexier. It can't hurt to get any sexier," she said with a serious look.  
Emmett grinned at her, kissing the side of her lips.  
"Guys!" Alice said, bouncing into our one-bed-room. "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

It was now 6, so there really was no one on the beach, save for a few lifeguards here and there, and a few tourists who unknowingly tanned in the darkness.  
The sun was still out, but it was setting, only making the sky a dim orange.  
The boys were at the shoreline, just walking along the water.  
"Hey, Bella!"  
I turned slightly, smiling at the enthusiastic Alice skip toward me, tugging Rosalie and Jane with her.  
"So when're you gonna take off the towel?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and turning her head back and forth to Alec then me.

We had just finished seven lifetimes-worth of shopping; Alice buying over twenty bikinis for me. One which I'm wearing right now. (By force, obviously.)

"When you guys lose your eyesight," I said with a pout.

"Yeah, too bad!" she flashed her 100-watts smile before tugging my towel off and exposing me completely. Mortified, I cried out, "Alice!"  
"Ha! I told you a two-piece would look fabulous on you!" Alice giggled.  
I blushed as I heard Emmett and Felix wolf-whistle. Rosalie and Jane gushed at how I looked hot.  
I looked up to see Alec grinning at me, And my blush deepened. Oh, I could definitely get used to that.

**_Author's Note:  
Yay! I finished! Apologies for the such a late update, but I'm glad I could literally sit down and type up the beach chapter.  
Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites!  
Anyway, updates will most definitely be much more frequent AND longer; I have huge, gigantic, enormous–and a bunch of other synonyms for big–plans for the story!_**

**_Keep dreaming beyond, lovelies!_**

**_xx Veronica_**


End file.
